


Banned from L.A.

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Crush, Dude there's actual plot, F/M, First Time, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Weird right, cheesy af, eighteenth birthday plot, i hate tagging stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off an mlp game that my friend showed to me as a prank kms. I'm adding him in this just to fuck with him, it'll be the name of someone who isn't a grump :D.</p><p>Ross has been crushing on his best friend since grade school, and on his eighteenth birthday he decides to tell her at the party, until things go wrong.</p><p>*First Person (I, Me, Our, Us, etc...)</p><p>***Prologue and Epilogue are the only chapters with 1,000 words or less***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

* * *

 

 

 

> Holly Conrad. She's my best friend and the nicest person you'll ever meet. She's beautiful, smart, hilarious, and breathtaking. Her smile lights up my day like the sun helps to light the moon at night. 
> 
> Her soft blue eyes that stare at me as I babble about some game act as if they have interest in the conversation.
> 
> Her.... Everything. I can go on and on for hours on how much I love her.
> 
> She won't see me as anything but a  _ **friend**_ though.
> 
> Maybe if I wasn't so stupidly unattractive and w/o a good personality, she'd find interest in me. I don't know how to have those traits now, I've checked every magazine and teen website on how to get a girl to like me, but it just doesn't seem to WORK. Every other option I have left seems downright creepy. Whatever happens, I need to make the first move.
> 
> I decided to have a party for my birthday and made SURE it was a day that Holly was free. During the party, I've planned to make my move and give her a kiss. Not the friendly platonic ones we give each other sometimes, the real deal. The one your parents gave to each other when they fucked or something.
> 
>  
> 
> I think.
> 
> Actually, that's gross. It sounds sloppy.
> 
> Ours will be _perfect._
> 
> ~~_Our lips will mold together so perfectly and she'll be so wowed that she'll want more and then..._ ~~
> 
>  
> 
> Everything will be perfect.

 

 

* * *

During the party, everything was not perfect. I told Holly to invite a bunch of her own friends and have them invite theirs and so on...

I was drunk when Holly eventually came, and I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she returned it.

She was wearing a pink crop top and a black, short skirt. 

There was a male standing by her side and he glared at me, I saw he was holding her hand as well. 

He was much taller than me (he had a beard, scary) and he was also in casual attire. 

I smiled and asked who he was, Holly giggled.

"Ross, this is Jirard, my boyfriend. Jirard, this is Ross, my best friend.

 

My whole world stopped. My smile dropped and my eyes widened. 

 

**Boyfriend.**

 

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think straight (the alcohol definently wasn't helping), and I panicked.

 

At the disco.

 

I never knew she had a boyfriend.

I never knew that I would sock him in the jaw, I promise you I didn't know that.

I never knew that he'd punch me back with more force and end up cracking one of my ribs.

I never knew that he would also beat the living hell out of me, causing me to black out.

I never knew that Holly was by my body crying (well yeah I did ;I could hear her, but I couldn't move)

I never knew I'd go to the hospital over a _girl._

 

 

**I never knew that I'd be in a coma.**

 


	2. Day 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE END OF THIS CHAPTER WAS A BIT RUSHED IM V SORRY  
> **I won't have access to the Internet for Sunday - Saturday this week and I think I'm just gonna post a chapter whenever it's ready instead of having a due date, thanks**

So it turns out I wasn't even IN a coma. I woke up after a while, but not in the hospital. 

I woke up in someone's house, and I was laying on a black and blue wide carpet, the only thing I could see from my sitting point was a tan couch behind me and a black coffee table near my feet covered in white paint.

I didn't recognize the place, so I called out a 'hello' only to have my mouth covered.

 

 _"Shhhh you'll wake them up, you idiot!"_  

It was a feminine and familiar voice. Since the only girls that I hang out with is literally just 'Holly', I assumed it was her and turned my head around. 

It was Holly. Once she saw my face, she backed up. 

I saw she was wearing a floral pink dress and a flower crown made of a variety of different flowers. 

Always stunning.

"Holly?"

She didn't answer me.

"What is this place?"

Still no answer, Holly was just staring at me like I had three heads.

I slowly stood up and she grabbed a glass vase off the couch, holding it above her head.

_WHERE'D SHE GET THAT?_

"Holly..."

Holly glared at me, walking around the couch to stand at the back of it.

"How do you know The Great Holly's name, is she that popular?"

I stood confused. 

"Holly, it's me. You know, Ross. Your best friend?" 

She laughed at me.

"That's hilarious, Mr. Stalker! The Great Holly doesn't have friends, she doesn't NEED them! They disappoint her. They're a waste of time and after a while they don't do anything but need need need and then you'll need them too and they'll be close to death and then you won't be able to save them and then-" 

I saw that there were tears gathering in her eyes, and she ended up bursting out crying. She threw the vase to the floor and it shattered into hundreds of pieces. Holly covered her face and I walked over to her.

"Holly, it's okay.." I cooed, rubbing her shoulder.

She, hesitantly, buried her head into my chest and continued to sob while I held her.

This has happened before, when we were kids. She had a pet parrot and every morning she said she'd say "Good morning, my sunshine!" and the bird would reply with "Good morning, my flower!", but one day Holly said her usual greeting and the bird replied with, "Goodbye, my moon and stars." 

It had died before Holly had even said goodbye. She came to school crying and I held onto her until she stopped, which took a while. After school we buried the bird under a weeping willow.

But uh... That was nine years ago, and she doesn't really cry over it now.

I decided to talk to her more.

"Holly, is your friend okay?" I whispered calmly in her ear. I felt her shiver. "He's still alive, just... He's barely living. He's in the back room." Holly replied shakily, still crying. "T-The Great Holly.... She doesn't have the food to feed him. It's so hard t-to buy food for him. She only has a fourth of a bag left and she hates to beg the townsfolk..." 

Holly gasped, and then pulled her head away from me and looked up at me, then smiled a smile that seemed genuine. 

"The Great Holly asks you to go get food for Rooster!"

I tilted my head. "Rooster?" Holly nodded, "Rooster is The Great Holly's precious pigeon. Her pigeon has an injured leg and she is taking care of him until he's allllllll better." I awed and let go of her. "How much is pigeon feed around here?"

Holly hummed, tapping her finger on her chin in thought. "Around eighty-two dollars." I looked at her in shock.

_**EIGHTY-TWO????** _

shes got to be kidding me.

"A-Are you sure that's correct, Holl-"

"The Great Holly is never wrong!" She stomped her feet and tried to look angry, but it kind of just looked like a pout.

Actually, she might be using a different dollar than I'm used to. In Australia, eighty-two dollars would be sixty American dollars, fifty-five euro, seventy-nine Canadian dollars, forty-six British pounds, and six thousand, two hundred seventy-eight Japanese yen. 

Surprisingly, that was from memory.

"What, err.. What country is this, Holly?" 

Holly is staring at me like I have three heads again.

"This is America, Ross- if that even IS your real name!" She crosses her arms and glares at me.

I roll my eyes. "Let's not do this again. And are you sure you're using the right dollar?" Holly nods and pulls out her phone.

She shoves it in my face. "See? The Great Holly knows what she's doing. It obviously says American." 

I move her wrist a bit so I could actually see the page. It's a converter. The converter has American to Australian. In the Australian spot, it says 82 dollars while the American spot says 60.95. That's still a lot of money.

I take a peak at one of her other tabs, which is a whole page on how to lure an owl. "Hurry up, The Great Holly's wrist is getting tired." I switched back to the other tab and tapped her wrist, a way of telling her to put it down.

"Holly, you read the wrong spot." I took the phone from her hand and stood besides her. I pointed at the screen. 

"See, you read the Australian spot. You were supposed to read the bottom one, the one you converted."

Holly scowls.

"It seems The Great Holly was wrong... How could she lose like that? To the likes of you?" 

Ouch. That hurt.

"I'm sorry about that. I'll go and get food but..." 

Holly raised an eyebrow at me. "I don't know where to go exactly.." I stared at the floorboards, twiddling my thumbs. 

Holly smiled at me and grabbed my arm, taking me through her house to the front door.

"You go out of here."

Thanks captain obvious.

I wonder if everyone else in this damned place is as sassy and sarcastic as Holly is. 

"No, Hol'. W-where do I go after I go through this door?" Her smile grew wider and she put her hands on her hips.

"You go outside." 

I glared at her and her confidence seemed to shrink as she looked down to the floorboards.

"The Great Holly will write down directions for you. It might take more than two hours though, considering she barely writes out anything for stalkers like you." 

What does that have to do its anything??????

And I don't have the time to wait two hours, even for her. I got to find out what this place is and get out of here, because it's clearly not my hometown.

"But Uhm.. Before that, The Great Holly would like to show you this land." Holly grabbed my wrist and opened the door, pulling me outside. 

"Welcome to L.A.!" She exclaimed. 

This looked nothing like L.A.. It was more.... rural.. than anything.

There were a couple houses down the dirt road and then a big building that just has 'STORE' on top of it. I look back at Holly's house, which ended up looking like a farm.

It makes no sense. L.A. is supposed to be a big city like Sydney or Perth or... You get the point. It's supposed to be big and bright with tons of lights and lots of people and cars and buildings, but instead we've got a rural area with a bunch of farm looking houses and they're all spread apart. There's even a fucking fountain with a Cupid like figure shooting water instead of arrows next to a treehouse that looks as if it could be an actual home.

Unbelievable. I look at Holly finally. "This isn't L.A., Holly. Tell me the truth. Are we on some abandoned island like..." I think a bit, making a raspberry sound. "Sandwich Island? How many people live here, we might as well be on Sandwich Island." 

Holly pouts. "The Great Holly doesn't like lying, but we are in L.A., so she is not lying." I sigh, she's still pouting at me and it's cute. She's gonna force me to smile at her, I need to let her know I'm serious about this. "What does L.A. stand for, Holly?" 

"It stands for Lost Allies." She whispered.

What?

"What do you mean, I thought it stood for Los Angeles. Are you sure you're saying it righ- Oww!" Holly punched my shoulder.

"How many times does she have to tell you, The Great Holly is never wrong! It stands for Lost Allies because around here we don't get along very well unless we were friends outside of this place. Even if that was the case, you still have a hard time getting along! That is why The Great Holly lives alone with Rooster and an owl in her roof. She wants that owl as a companion but it's hard to lure those things. But her point is that she has enough money, she's just too anxious to interact with people." She finished, taking a big breath. 

After a while of more babbling from her about how right she is, she handed me a hundred dollar bill. "The Great Holly is sure you saw the big store sign, please get Rooster his food and get yourself something with the extra money. You look horrible, but cute. Fix that." I blushed at the compliment and said my goodbyes, walking off to the store.

* * *

 

 

The store visit was strange and took me more time than I needed. The aisles weren't organized like a regular store, everything was just... EVERYWHERE. The clerk wasn't much help, either. He looked way too old to be peppy anyways. His tag said Brian, so I greeted him by that name. 

"Uhm, hello 'Brian'." I said as I came up to the counter. His eyes flicked up to meet mine, then went back to his paper. He was writing something. I took a tiny peek and the top of the paper said 'Ninja Sex Party lyc'. I tried to read the words below the title, but he pulled the paper back and my eyes then met his threatening ones. "Do you need something or are you just here to disturb me?" Brian spoke in a low tone. His voice was deep and not very welcoming. "I, I'm sorry. I just need to buy some pigeon feed and a couple of other things-" 

"Can't you find that yourself? It's not that hard to look with your eyes, boy." I felt myself getting angry. "Listen, my friend has a dying bird and I don't have time to look through every aisle there is right now. Would you please help me?" 

Brian smirked. "Oh yeah? What's your boyfriend's name? Why couldn't he get it himself, hmm? How do I know you're not just trying to rob me, I certainly wouldn't get a temper over a damned bird." 

"She's a girl and we're not dating. Her name is Holly and if I wanted to rob you I would've alrea-" 

"Did you just say Holly?" Brian suddenly looked scared. I nodded slowly. All of a sudden, he shoved a bag of pigeon feed in my face. "Here, it's free. I need to talk to you before you go, go get anything. It's all free just for you." 

I almost tripped carrying the bag around. After that conversation, I got myself a couple outfits, since it seemed I wasn't getting out of this town soon. Brian had come around the counter and began to carry most of my stuff. The change of personality confused me. Why is it when I mentioned Holly he became.... Frightened? The glare in his eyes changed into sudden shock and he rushed to help me. 

More of these confusing thoughts carried out until Brian bagged my items and he began speaking.

"Holly is one of the greatest sorcerers here. If she speaks to you, it's believed to be destined or great luck, which means if you help someone she has spoken to you will get great luck, not just randomly. She only speaks to animals in the village and rarely leaves the comfort of her own home." Brian pauses to look at me. "How'd you get her to speak to you?" 

I scratched the back of my head and laughed softly. "I kind of blacked out last night and woke up in her house, she thought I was a stalker or something." Brian hummed in thought. "You are one lucky boy." 

"I'm, uh.. I'm eighteen, you know.. The age of an adult." 

Brian rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, boy. What's your name?"

I held out my hand, "I'm Ross. Ross O'Donovan." 

"Irish?" Brian asked, giving my hand a firm- but friendly -shake. 

"My dad is sort of Irish. I was born in Australia."

Brian nodded. "You should go and give Holly her belongings, but meet me back here okay?" I smiled, "Of course, thank you for everything Brian." 

That visit took me two hours, most of it was Brian sucking up to me. I had walked back to Holly's house with about eight bags and it was difficult to carry with just TWO hands, y'know? 

Once I got back, she was sitting by the door petting what seemed to be a chipmunk and whispering soft things to it. I walked around her to find the nearest clean ground to set all the bags on. I remember being in the store and wanting to buy Holly something as well and I did. I went to the pet section of the store and bought her a black kitten. He was in a box and I was surprised how quiet they stayed. 

I searched a couple of the bags until I found the right one.

Putting him in a box that's inside a bag is a bad idea, stupid Ross.

I move the featherlight box to the area where I woke up, but not on the floor, I put it on the coffee table covered in paint.

That thing.

 

I come back to the door to see Holly now sleeping against the frame and the chipmunk was eating something, sitting on top of her shoulder.

I don't wanna leave her here. She should be sleeping on a bed or at least a couch, not on dirt. Who wants to sleep on dirt?

 

you do.....? weird man.

 

I shoo the chipmunk away, but he stays in place. "Move you little-" 

In a flash, I'm pinned to the ground. I groan in pain as my head smacks the ground hard. I move my arm to rub the pain away, but that's pinned down too. 

I look up at Holly. "What the hell was that for?" I mumbled. I tried to sound threatening, I really did, but my brain was not feeling the act.

"Did you get the feed?" I nodded and she smiled. "The Great Holly thanks you greatly! She has to discuss some things with you, come inside as soon as you can." Holly pecked my cheek and got off of me, running inside. 

Where ever I am, I don't think I'm gonna like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are optional, but are helpful to continue the story :3.


End file.
